Aeration and flotation of biomass containing liquids can play an important function in various areas of biotechnology. A specific example relates to the treatment of waste water from sea water aquaria. Protein containing material is constantly added, as feed, to the water of such aquaria, and can accumulate within the aquaria. Over a period of time, this protein material degrades through the action of microorganisms, and can lead to an accumulation of nitrate, which may be harmful to fish living within the aquaria.
Various types of filtration systems have been proposed which utilize activated carbon or resins for the removal of organic wastes from sea water. Such systems utilize air stones, air pumps and require constant air adjustment in operation.
A need has thus arisen for a filtration system that operates at a constant level of performance, requires little maintenance and which is effective for the removal of organic wastes from an aquarium.